sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Game show of carnage(rp)
Plot: Your character is forced onto a game show that a Psychotic game show host has planned. He has the intention to kill, therefor you will have to work together with friends/enemies to survive. He has put a power negating device on all of the players' leg to prevent cheating also taking any weapons or gadgets. Rules: # as stated in the plot you can't use your powers or gadgets. # Brudikai222 types the dialog and actions for the game show host # only 2 characters per person. Characters Game show host/ The Game Master Axel the Hedgehog Zhao Ling the Tiger Raven the Panther Zikuto the Wolf Act 1: The Game begins You wake up in a old dirty room, the first thing you hear is creep clown music as the faint sound of cheering coming from somewhere. "Where the hell are we?" Raven growled, getting up. She looked down at herself. "And why am I wearing a MAID outfit?!" Axel sits up. "What are you doing in my room Raven I got 5 more minutes until We go the united federation..." He looked around. " What the hell..... where are we, where are my pants..... wait I dont wear pants." He looked at his arms and touched his head to fix his goggles and scarf but they weren't there. MY STUFF!! MY GOGGLES AND MY SCARF WHAT HAPPENED!!!" "Can you scream any louder Hedgehog." Zhao was sitting in a corner facing the two. "My vest is gone! And these people put me in a maid outfit!" Raven yelled, and ran around the room, waving her arms around. Zikuto was the last to wake up, and notices Raven's outfit. He groans and stands up. "Great...now I've seen everything...Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Raven rammed herself into the wall Shouting, "Kill ME! Kill MEEEEEE!" Zikuto grabbed her, turned her around and smacked her. "Get yourself together! I'm sorry for slapping you, but get yourself together okay?" "Dude you hit a girl... that not cool....." Axel get up dusting himself off. Zhao spat on the ground and got up. "Well then.. Axel normally I'd try to kill you with my bare hands but what ever this place is it took my weapons." Axel tried to form plasma. " My vector control isnt working?!?!?! WHAT GOING ON?!?!" Zikuto growled. "I dont care if I did, Axel. You're not the boss of me here. I only did that because she was going crazy." Raven finally calmed down. "Alright, we need a plan to get out of here. If we can't, I call eating Zhao for dinner first." She growled. "Not now, Raven. Even though I think it's a good idea too, lets not. We all need to work together on getting out of here." Zikuto insists. She shrugged, since she was just trying to be funny. Slowly, she went over to the wall and pressed her ear against it. "Audience..?" She murmured quietly. "Wait, we actually have people watching us? Argh, great, I'm gonna get laughed at again..." He whimpered. Sure enough, Raven heard laughter from the crowd like a comedy show. Raven pressed her ear harder, searching for any other sounds besides the audience. Finally, she found it. "Uh guys...? I found out why we're here.." "What is it?" Zikuto inched close to the wall too and pressed his ear to it. Raven sighed in anger. "Game show." She muttered. Zikuto growled, showing his fangs. "Now I KNOW that someone's gonna have a bad time after this..." Under her breath, Raven started humming Megalovania. She stopped, and started to listen to the audience again. Zikuto's ear twitched for a moment, looking at Raven. "Did...I just hear you hum a familiar song?" "No, I, Uh, was just humming something I made up.." She said nervously, looking away. "breaking the fourth wall is my job..." Axel sounded sad. "As well as annoying the hell out of everyone. Zhao replied. "WELCOME WELCOME ONE AND ALL SEE FOUR CONTESTANTS TAKE A FALL, IF THEY SURVIVE THEY'LL EAT BREAD, BUT IF THEY DONT WELL THEY ALL BE DEAD!!" A trap door opened beneath them and they started falling. Raven immediately unsheathed her claws and dug them into the wall as they fell. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" She muttered. Axel hit the ground back first Zhao landed ontop of him. "I relied on my vector control so much... I forgot what pain felt like..... goodbye feeling in my legs...." After a minute, Raven hit the floor, too. The wall had just about cut up her claws, and now, they were simply bloody paws. Zikuto was still on the wall, his claws trying to grip the wall. He landed next to Raven, retracting his claws. "Arrrgh...so this is what pain feels like..." "Stop copying me you took over Asonja but your not gunna steal my jokes...." Axel lifted a finger as he talked then his arm went limp again. "Im not Asonja, dummkopf..." Zikuto growled and sat up onto his knees. " I SAID YOU TOOK OVER ASONJA is ur german accent making you as ignorant as one!!" Axel pushed zhao off of him. (If anyone here or will read this in the future plz dont be offended i'll give you a gram cracker) Zikuto growled. "It's not my fault your grammar is so hideous! Look at what you said!" He pulls out the quote Axel said from 2 paragraphs ago. "You made a run-off sentence and it makes no sense whatsoever!" " IMA HISTORY TYPE OF STUDENT OK!!!!" Axel broke of the rest of this sen-- To hit Zikuto with.. "You even make a pun in that sentence. I dispise it you mothe- The rest of the insults were chopped off and he hit Axel with that. Axel drop kicks Zikuto then they get into a cartoon fight cloud. Some points in time, Zikuto was shown, biting on Axel's head. Another was Axel biting on Zikuto's tail with a loud yelp. "Thats IT, you two! And I thought we were supposed to be working together." Raven growled at the both of them. "We have a real problem here, and I don't need you two messing it up!" They stopped, Axel biting Zikuto's leg and Zikuto biting Axel's leg. Zhao hits them both on the head making them stop. " FOR F**CKS SAKE STOP!!" "WELL WELL LOOK WHO WON AS YOUR FOOD I PREPARED KING'S HAWAIIAN BUNS. ITS OVER THERE DONT GET BORED HELP YOURSELF ENJOY YOUR REWARD!!" "Who the hell are you and stop talking in rymes your abusing the capslock!!!" Axel said pointing at the ceiling. Raven growled, and didn't touch the bread. "Look, idiot, get us out of this hole! And give me my vest back!" She growled up at the ceiling. Zikuto already had one roll in his mouth. His tail was wagging in pleasure. "Sooooo goooooood!" Axel takes 3 and starts eating. Zikuto swallows his bun and rubs his stomach. "Those things were the best..." " I AM THE GAME MASTER WELCOME TO MY SHOW, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUSLY NO. NOW ITS TIME FOR THE OBSTETRICAL COURSE I SUGGEST YOU DO IT FAST AS A RACE HOURSE. THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE ROOM, IF YOU ALL DONT COMPLETE IT IT WILL GO BOOM NEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" The room lights up showing a giant room Axes swing from the ceiling lava falls litter the path complete with a spike fall on the floor. A Timer can be seen as it is set for 5 minutes. "You gotta be shitting me..." Zikuto says, on the floor now. "Your not even worth shit." Zhao said laughing as he walked onto the platform. Zikuto got back up and watched Zhao. "Crap. If only I had my grappling hook.. Heck, even my katana I'd love right now." Raven muttered. A bit scared, she stepped forward towards the axes that were swinging. Zhao ran through the traps dodging with ease and made it to the other side. " HURRY UP if we all dont make it we die!!" Axel got up, and jumping off the platform andbarely missed an axe. He rolled under it and got hit with a flamethrower. "Axel screaming can be herd off screen and he walked to the end His 4 stands of hair on fire. "F**K this game..." Zhao laughed as as Axel put out the last of the fire. Zikuto ran, sliding under the axes, dodged the flamethrows and jumped over the lava pit. He slipped into the spike pit but grabbed onto the edge and climbed up. "Argh...I think I saw my life flash before my eyes. Cmon Raven youre the last one!" He shouted. Raven shuddered, looking at the axes. "N-No thanks.. I Uh., I'll, just stay here.. With.. With Axel's namesakes.. Heh.." She backed up. "Name sakes??" Axel asked in confusion. " HURRY UP OR WE ALL DIE!!" Zhao snapped. " WE HAVE 3 MINUTES LEFT!!!" "You know, Axe..? Axel..? Just.. Oh forget it!" She growled. Quickly, she weaved in and out of the way of the axes. She leapt away from the flamethrowers, and over the lava pit. Raven landed where they were in a mere few seconds. "GOOD GOOD NOW FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE AHEAD, BE CAREFUL ITS DIFFICULT AND WILL LEAVE YOU SEEING RED." The floor shifts revailing a giant puzzle. under it a pool of water can be seen. "IF YOU STEP ON THE WRONG PIECE YOU WILL FEEL THE SENSATIONAL SHOCK OF AN ELECTRIC EEL!! HAVE FUN" Zhao pushes Axel out of the way. "Move unlike you and your friends I have a great intellect." "Dont you dare push me aside!!" Axel shoved Zhao back. Zhao turned around snarling at Axel. "We dont have to wait til we leave this place I'll kill you right now!!" "Bring it loser!" Axel clenched his fist. "Guys, DROP IT. And Zhao, we're all smart in a way. Remember, I was created only for BEING smart. Then again, they sort of failed.. But never mind that. We need to work as a team to complete this." Raven replied, examining the puzzle. Zikuto whimpered, staying with Raven. "I hate electric eels..." "It's fine.." She murmured. Quickly, she leapt onto a place on the puzzle. It didn't fall, so she waved her hand to follow her. Zikuto jumped afterward, almost slipping. "AHH! Oh jeez..." "Sensational shock.,.. Left seeing red..... I got it! We have to stay away from all reds, oranges, and pinks." Raven shouted back to Axel and Zhao. She started to leap from tile to tile until she got to the end. Zikuto followed, almost slipping on each one. He slipped onto an orange and fell into the water. He tried swimming up, but the eel wrapped around him, shocking him. Raven dove into the water quickly, and grabbed Zikuto. Athough she was getting shocked, too, she ignored it mostly, and brought Zikuto back to the surface. She tossed him back onto a safe tile, and she climbed back up to the ending, panting. "T-thanks Raven!" He called out to her, his fur up and burnt a little from the shocks. "Yeah.. Y-You're w-welcome.." She said, shivering. He made it across, hugging her as a thanks. "Another video game reference eh...." Axel weaved through the colors. ( I Got to tem village and was like nope never leave here) (The feels are true) Zikuto felt like he wanted to hug Raven forever, but decided to let go since they still had static electricity from the water. Zhao make it to the end followed by Axel. "THE FANS ARE LOVING THIS WOULD YOU SAY, NOW HERE COMES A PUZZLE WHERE YOU HAVE TO GO THE RIGHT WAY. 3 TIMES IF YOU GET TURNED AROUND, THEN YOU'LL NEVER BE HOMEWARD BOUND." The next room opened up revailing a maze. Zikuto growled and clenched his fists. "You have GOT to be shitting me even more!" Raven stepped forward, trying to see if there was some shorter way. Unfortunately, there was nothing. "I say we split up.. Since Axel can't cooperate with Zikuto OR Zhao, he'll have to go with me. And I hope you can get along with Zhao, Zikuto." He shrugged. "Im sure it'll be fine. Good luck Raven." He says and went with Zhao to another part of the maze. Axel just walks off into the maze. "Whatever lets just find the way out AND REMEMBER GET TURNED AROUND 3 TIMES WE LOSE... which is kinda unfair SINCE THIS IS A MAZE!!! "Axel shouted at the ceiling. "No duh. Now, pick up your pace or we'll never get out, asshole." Raven growled, running past him and further into the maze. Zikuto took the lead and Zhao followed. Zikuto stops at a crossroad and looks around for the dead ends. Then, he goes the only place that doesnt have a dead end, moving forward ever so slowly. "Alright Zhao. You keep an eye on any traps and any dead ends you see. Remember, we only have 3 tries." Zikuto sounded calm and strategic at a time like this. Zhao just felt impatient. Zhao shoved Zikuto into a wall. " Dont tell me what to do." He walked past Zikuto. "Any luck?" Raven called out to Zhao and Zikuto. "If you get us killed Zhao, I'll haunt you..." He muttered and heard Raven's voice. "Not yet! We havent hit any dead ends yet!" He shouted to her "Good, we haven't either. Hopefully it won't be like that other maze we were captured and put on, am I right?" Raven replied, going on a left turn. "Argh, dont even REMIND me!" Zikuto says, having a sarcastic tone. He tried not to sound mad for Raven's sake as he followed Zhao this time. Raven grinned as she turned another left. "Sir yes sir!" She said, pulling a salute, even though he couldn't see it. Zikuto burst out laughing. After he calmed down, he wiped his eyes. "Oh, Raven. You make me laugh." She randomly took out a piece of paper and wrote "My puns on it" Yeah, but my puns aren't just bad." She paused, and ripped the paper in half. "They're tearable." "OH MY GOD RAVEN!" Zikuto shouted, laughing as well. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" "Woah there buddy, no abusing Caps Lock there. But seriously, I'm just feeling really," She paused, grinning. "Punny right now." "Argh you! I'll strangle you if we get out of here alive!" Zikuto says. He knows he cant do it anyway, since he was hiding a laugh. "Don't worry, I can die. Dye my fur, that is." She said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, I'm just a sans-ation, bruh." "Okay Raven, that's enough. I'm having a headache now..." Zikuto says, suddenly meeting up with her at a crossroad. A light shined in a different part of the maze it sounded like fire. " AAAAH FLAMETHROWER!!!!" Axel screamed as he was hit by a flame thrower again. "Oh crap.." Raven muttered. "Oi, get out of there, Axel!" She shouted. "I didnt know Axel still had Firearms on him. I thought the Game Master took them." Zikuto smirked at Raven. Axel ran by still on fire. "F*CK THIS GAME!!!!" "Lighten up, Axel. We're still hot in the game." Zikuto smirked again, pointing two finger guns. Raven covered her mouth as she started laughing quietly. "See Raven, this is what you've done to me..." Zikuto muttered, but smirked anyway at his progress. A panel opened up infront of Zikuto eels can be seen swiming. Zhao pushed Zikuto in they started electricuting him.. " I HATE puns so much its "shocking"....... Im not sorry, NOW FOCUS OR WE WILL NEVER LEAVE AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!" Zikuto got out of the pit just in time. "Argh...fine...you're such a killjoy..." Axel actually managed to get to the end before everyone else. " I MADE IT!!!" "What..? Axel, seriously?!" Raven growled, and started taking the path to where Axel had gone out. Finally she submerged from the maze. Zikuto soon followed and then Zhao. Zikuto still twitched occasionally from the shocks. "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE YOU DID IT, NOW HERE COMES ROUND 2 BUT FIRST TAKE A BREAK. " The lights turned off and a door opened to a break room. Zikuto was the first to go in it, peeking his head in. "I hope I get my own comfy bed..." "THE ONLY BED YOU GET IS THE FLOOR SO ENJOY YOUR TIME AND TRY TO SNORE" "Ah, screw you..." Zikuto muttered and sat on the floor. He combed his tail for a while to pass the time. Raven immediately face planted, and fell asleep on the floor. Zikuto yelped at that and put a blanket over her, even covering her head. Oddly the face plant didn't affect her. Then again, she probably was just numb from it, and wasn't bothered. Zikuto took that into consideration, and let her sleep. He did pet her head a few times before curling up. Axel and ZHao sat back to back thinking of ways to plan out their escape. "What about sneaking off set going to the game master's room and killing him? Axel suggested "Its good but have you seen an "off set" so far? The only thing off set is probably the end of the game, We have to survive until then.... THEN we can kill him." Zhao replied. "Ya know we think like each other alot." Axel put in. " The only difference is that I'm not a self aware sack of carnivore food like you.... take note your the only animal thats not pictured as a carnivore here." Zhao said. " Dont you f*cking dare cuz I WILL punch your teeth in.... same for Zikuto and Raven.. if they ever had the guts to do so." Axel said cracking his knuckles. ACT 2 Round 2 The next day the sound of an air horn woke everyone up. Zikuto yelped loudly at the horn, jumping up. Raven slept through the air horn. She was still asleep, and probably wasn't getting up for awhile. Axel and Zhao both woke up knocking into each other. " WATCH IT YOU OVER GROWN CAT!!: Axel shouted. " ME?!? YOU WATCH IT YOU RODENT!!" ZHao got in Axel's face and the lighting rival thing Happened. Raven finally woke up from Zhao and Axel's shouting. She got up, brushing dust off the apron on her maid outfit. As much as she hated it, there were worse things that would happen. "Thanks for the blanket.." She muttered to Zikuto. "MORNING CONTESTAINS HOPE YOU SLEEP WELL TODAY IS A GAME THAT ONLY TIME WILL TELL.." Zikuto nodded at Raven and looked up at where the Game Master spoke. "I thought I was in Hell...and I think this is it..." He muttered. "No kidding.." Raven replied. He sighs and nods sadly. "Yeah...Oh, I just remembered something. You like Salads, right Raven?" "Yeah, a carnivore likes salads. Why do you ask?" She replied curiously. "No reason really...I uh...kinda like Salads too...Caesar?" He asked. "Yes...?" She said, still a bit confused. He yipped for joy. "Me too!" He says, his tail wagging. "Last I remember, steak was your favorite... Are you just agreeing because you're my friend?" She asked slyly. "No, Steak is my favorite meat. Caesar Salad is my favorite vegetarian side. I dont have a 'Most Favorite' meal. It's usually those two." He states. "Im not completely carnivore..." "Same.." She simply replied. "So, what do you think the next challenge will be..?" He shrugged. "I hope it's not deadly...but the chance of that is approximately..." He gets out a calculator and just types in random numbers. When he finishes, he puts it away. "Zero" Raven laughed quietly. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, Zikuto. Anyways.. Wonder if there's anything to do around here.." She muttered, and sat back down. He joined in, his tail swishing about. The tail seemed too large for him, but it looked very fluffy and comfortable to sleep on. " I'm not sure either. I'd go back to sleep." He stretched and yawned. "Im too old for this..." She shrugged, instead taking strands of her hair and braiding them. Oddly, she never did anything to her hair. She simply left it normal, and never cared about it. But at times like this, with nothing else to do, she had no choice. The statement, "I'm too old for this" struck Raven as odd. He never asked for Asonja's or Zikuto's age. Suddenly Zikuto spoke, cutting her train of that thought. "Anyway, thanks for saving me back there from the electric eel." "Huh? Oh, right. Yeah, you're welcome." She murmured, still braiding her hair in boredom. "So, if you don't mind me asking.. Exactly.. How old are you?" His ears perked up and his tail stretched out in surprise. He soon relaxed and thought. "I am...uh...17." He says, smiling with his eyes closed. Obviously, he was lying. "Er, that's cool. I'm 16." She muttered. "Heh...you're really young. N-not making that a bad thing..." He chuckled nervously, making it more obvious that he was lying. "Well, better stay young while you can.. But.. Technically, I, uh...." She paused. "Well.. I was born three years ago.. Back then I was physically 13, but mentally 1.. So.. I, Er.. I'm 3, mentally.." "Yeah yeah, I know. Im physically 17 in Asonja's body but Im actually WAY higher than that..." He muttered. She swayed her tail. "Heh, that's nice. Must be cool to be older then most people.." She said quietly. "Uhhh...not really...You dont understand..." He says, now getting worried. Raven flicked some dust off her apron. "I don't..? Well, that's alright. Not really good at understanding." She replied, her eyes narrowed at the dust that kept falling on her apron. "N-no I mean...Im way older than you think...Do you want to take a guess or do you want me to tell you?" He was getting nervous again, eyeing the dust too. "Just tell me, I guess.." She replied. "Okay....I'm uh...actually..." He gulped, shaking a bit. "700 years old..." "Ah, that's nice." She didn't seem surprised. "W-what? You normally would be surprised by my age...that's a new reaction..." He muttered, scratching his head.